


Happy Birthday (Ghost Adventures)

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zak's birthday and he's not happy about it. But Nick is pretty sure he knows how to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (Ghost Adventures)

_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Zaaaaak. Happy birthday to you!_  
“Go away.” Zak grouched, not even bothering to open his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head groaning loudly. Nick chuckled and Zak felt the bed dip slightly as he sat down next to him.   
“You baby.” Nick joked. “So, you’re 39. What’s the big deal?”  
“That’s easy for you to say. You’re practically a child!” Zak said, voice muffled by the blankets.  
“Do you know what it’s like to date a man who looks younger and younger every day?”   
“No.” Nick said, climbing on the bed to straddle the older man. Zak scoffed, whipping the blankets off his face and giving Nick an icy stare. Nick grinned back. “But I _do_ know what it’s like to date a man who looks _hotter_ and _hotter_ every day.” Nick purred, lowering his face to Zak’s and pressing their lips together. Zak slowly sank into the kiss, moaning in approval as Nick’s tongue found its way into his mouth. Nick dominated the kiss, lapping his tongue over the roof of Zak’s mouth while he ran his fingers along his exposed chest. He pulled away just long enough to attach his lips to Zak’s neck, kissing and licking his way up the exposed skin. Zak tilted his head, giving Nick more access.   
“Nick…” Zak breathed quietly.   
“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Nick whispered between light kisses. “But you have to get out of bed.”   
“Is there maybe a surprise that involves _staying in bed_?” Zak asked hopefully, sliding his hands to Nick’s ass and giving it a squeeze. Nick grinned, moving in for another kiss.   
“That comes later.” He whispered against Zak’s lips, sending a shiver down his spine. “First, you come with me.” Zak pouted as Nick climbed off him, pulling back the covers and eyeing the obvious tent in Zak’s boxer briefs. Nick raised his eyebrows, glancing at Zak.   
“Well, what did you expect?” Zak exclaimed, cheeks flushing red. “Climbing all over me like that…” he muttered to himself as he made his way to the dresser.   
“What are you doing?” Nick asked.   
“I’m putting on pants. It’s cold in here and I feel…on display.” Zak whined.   
“I like you on display.” Nick said, circling his arms around Zak from behind and placing kisses along his shoulders. “No pants.”   
“Fine. Can I at least brush my teeth? Afterall, it _is_ my birthday.” Zak snarked.   
“Yes. Brush your teeth and meet me downstairs.” Nick said with a smack to Zak’s ass. 

Zak made his way out of the bedroom a few minutes later. He had taken a second to fix his hair. If he had to be up and he had to be 39, at least he could look good. His feet tangled in something on the floor, nearly causing him to trip. He looked down, realizing it was Nick’s shirt. He grumbled to himself, mumbling something about living with a slob. And then he noticed Nick’s sweatpants flung haphazardly over the banister. His heart quickened a bit as he made his way down the stairs. Two socks, one after the other lined the hallway leading to the kitchen. And in the doorway, a pair of black boxer briefs lay discarded. Zak swallowed thickly, excitement building in his chest...and other places. He walked into the kitchen, freezing in place as he took in the sight. Nick stood at the stovetop cooking bacon and eggs and wearing nothing at all. The sun shined brightly through the kitchen window, illuminating his body and highlighting the contours of his lean muscles. Zak’s heart rate spiked as he watched Nick cook; something he had always found attractive, even when the younger man was fully clothed. But this? This sent all Zak’s blood rushing south.   
“Oh good.” Nick said, noticing, but not acknowledging Zak’s slack-jawed stare. “Come have a seat. Food’s done.” Zak could only manage to nod his head obediently. He made his way to the kitchen island, pulling up a stool, eyes never leaving Nick. The younger man worked quickly, loading up two plates with bacon and eggs before opening up the oven to pull out a stack of waffles, Zak’s favorite. Zak watched intently as he placed both the plates on the island before heading to the refrigerator. He bent over, searching the shelves for something Zak hoped he never found. The lines of his strong calves and thighs were mesmerizing. He licked his lips taking in the swell of his ass and Zak was pretty sure he was doing this on purpose… He finally emerged, orange juice in hand and took a seat next to Zak. “Orange juice?” He asked nonchalantly. It took Zak a second to register his words. Having Nick so close and so exposed had his head swimming.   
“Um...yes. Please.” Zak said, throat thick. Nick casually reached over, filling Zak’s glass as the older man stared at him unblinking. He was so close that Zak could feel the heat of his body, could smell the sweet warmth that was distinctly Nick’s. He strained against his boxers almost painfully as he ached to reach out and touch the expanse of skin before him. Nick turned his head, locking eyes with Zak for the first time since he’d walked in on this display. Nick’s eyes were dark with desire as a small smile played across his lips. And that was it, Zak couldn’t resist it anymore. He dove, pulling Nick in by the nape of his neck and pressing their lips together hungrily. Nick kissed back, eagerly nipping at Zak’s lips as they attacked his mouth. Zak dared to let his hand wander, grazing Nick’s bare thigh but it was quickly slapped away.   
“Ah, ah, ah.” Nick said, pulling back just enough that his lips grazed over Zak’s. “Later. First you need to eat. You’re gonna need energy. I plan on keeping you very busy for the rest of the afternoon.” Zak swallowed thickly as Nick’s words went straight to his cock. Nick leaned in for one final kiss. “Happy birthday.” He said with a grin.


End file.
